Juste comme ça
by HereIsMyCardx
Summary: Comme nous nous en doutons bien, le fait de travailler en équipe au sein de la révolution... eh bien ! Eheheh devons nous souhaitez bonne Chance au Blond ou à la Rousse ? 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus' K pour langage pouvant être fleuri.
1. yup, Juste comme ça

Yo' ! bon alors , je ne suis pas très douer pour ça mais voici une note :

je tiens à remercier A-Harlem pour avoir été ma Beta et du coup de m'avoir fait marrer x3 (je crois qu'on peu utilisé le terme comme ça ?...)

je ne sais pas encore comment devrait faire évoluer ceci mais j'espère que ce texte vous plaira {Pardon en avance...} [ouais , bon . chut et vas-y]

Disclaimer: Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent , ils sont tous la plus totale possession de Eiichiro Oda.

Sabo: Blah, blah, blah. Vas-y! Accouche!

S'il-vous-plaît , Laissez des Reviews pour me permettre de m'améliorer !

Gomen' !

* * *

C'est en retour d'un de ces temps où l'utopie fut réelle et où l'humanité des choses fut inexistante. Ce fut un des ces temps où –Tac– le passé, le futur et le présent n'étaient pas conçus, ou même leur idée ne l'était pas –Tac–. Un temps où rien n'était mais où tout clamait –Tac– à la présence. Un de ces temps où, comme un rien, –Tac– il disparaît –Tac– et où –Tac– l'on peut en conclure –Tac– que ...

Tac ...

Tac...

Tac...

Tac...

Ta-

\- PUTAIN SABO TA GUEULE AVEC TON TRUC OU JE TE L'ENFONCE TELLEMENT DANS LE TROUFION QUE TU VAS VOMIR TA SALOPERIE DE TOUCHE "ENTRER" ET QUE TU VAS AVOIR LE "Q" DANS LA NARINE DROITE !


	2. Juissance

Yo' ! bon alors je suis de retour pour vous- [NON !] -me foutre de la gueule du pauvre bleu ...

Encore merci à A. Harlem :3 lançons-lui des confettis s'il vous plait ! [eheheh] {gomen...}

Disclaimer: Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous la plus totale possession de Eiichiro Oda.

Encore une fois, lâcher moi des reviews pour me donnez votre avis et me permettre de m'améliorer ou de me lancer des trucs ! [comme de la merde ?] euh ouais, ça pue ça..

Gomen' !

* * *

Jouissif.  
Tout simplement jouissif.

Sabo geint et m'a tout l'air sur le point de pleurer. Il fixe un bout de papier d'un air de chien battu.  
Bah c'est qu'on peu lire " _spouting, Splashing, Soaking, Innards, Ingest, Invokin, Nailing, Never, Stops the choking_ " tout en un rouge délicieusement sanguin sur un vieux parchemin tout beige qui a l'air d'avoir connus des jours meilleurs.  
Je me tourne de nouveau vers Sabo et il geint une nouvelle fois

– Ohhh c'est toi qui me faisais des "ça fait même pas peur d'abord " y'a deux jours, elle est où ta dextérité Monsieur j'ai-démonté-un-tigre-à-10-piges ?  
\- Je te merde !  
\- Bon pose la feuille qu'on en finisse avec toutes ces saloperies de portes.  
\- MAIS JE VEUX PAS POSER CETTE PUTAINS DE FEUILLE !  
Et ça y est il chiale.  
Oh la chochotte... je le fais plus jouer à _ **Spooky House Of Jumpscares**_...  
\- Mais on n'a fait que 60 portes !

Résultat ? J'ai tout fini l'arc du jeu et j'ai maintenant un charmant compagnon Pipi prêt à me suivre partout, vers l'infini et plus loin encore.


	3. Figaro !

Disclaimer : tout les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda

* * *

-Saboooo

-Hmm?

-huugnh

Le grand blond soupira et me regarda d'un air "bah ouais ma grande ça fait mal"

-Ah ! Chi-hoooooohohohooo ! Merd-aaaahh... 'tain... ooohhohoho!

-binks no sake wo todoke ni Yuku yo , umikase kimakase namimakase ~

Il vient d'où ce _sourire_ moqueur ?

-Va déguster -Oh- lentement des -gnhh- résidus alimentaire -ehhhh- éjectés naturellement hmpff...

-On a un koala frustré ?

Je mets ma tête d'un geste rageur dans mon oreiller et en sert un autre à le déchirer contre mon ventre. Chiote ça fait mal ... Je tendis le bras pour attraper mon Denden et composa le numéro de penguin.

 _Katchak._

-Fait ma-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahw!

-Ah . Mais...pourquoi tu m'appels Koala-chan ?

-Sais pas.

Je m'assis d'un coup et fronce les sourcils. Ouais, pourquoi je l'appel ?

Je coupe la communication et plonge dans mes couvertures. L'autre _imbécile_ se mare...Je tend le bras à nouveau et composé un nouveau numéro, _Sabo_ m'observe interloqué .Ça sonne... encore ...encore.

-Oui ?

Ça y est, il _blanchit. Sa_ nouvelle couleur m'arracher un petit sourire sadique.

-Agent Koala ?

* * *

Mweh eh eh ! :3

désolé du retard ! Mais voilà !

Gomen' !

Cardx


End file.
